Our aim is to develop and market a general purpose, cost-effective, accurate human movement analysis software system. In Phase I we developed a PC-based movement analysis system using a commercial digitizer and stylus. Data are gathered by recording the horizontal and the vertical positions of the stylus tip as a function of time. A wide variety of movements can be analyzed ranging from discrete movements of specific sizes and directions to complex cursive handwriting-like patterns. The widespread use of human movement analysis as an effective diagnostic and research tool has been hampered by the lack of cost-effective, accurate recording and analysis systems. Our movement analysis system will fill that gap. Our analysis system will be useful for both clinicians to evaluate treatments and for researchers studying a wide range of topics from drug interactions to therapy outcomes. During Phase II we will improve the usability of the interface so that it can be used by experts and non-experts, extend the processing and recording software, establish standardized tests to assess motor function and further develop our business plan. By the end of Phase II, Neuroscript, LLC, will be a financially solvent software development company. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Our fine motor control analysis system will be useful for clinicians, researchers and educational specialists interested in assessing motor function in a wide variety of situations. The advantage of our system is that individuals have a well-trained repertoire of hand, arm, and shoulder skills that can easily be recorded and analyzed. There is no comparable system on the market.